


Mother, Father, and...

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: I'm not in denail. You are. [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Happy, Childbirth, Communication, Everybody Lives, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi Wan loves Padme and Anakin and he will love their children as if they were his own. They are not his own though, and he knows and accepts the fact that he is not their father. Padme on the other hand, disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother, Father, and...

**Author's Note:**

> ‘A short fic’ I told myself when I started writing this. I think I’ve officially lost the ability to write anything that goes under 1000 words (and maybe even 2000).
> 
> Most of editing this was spent switching ‘child’ to ‘children’ because I forgot I had decided they would have known they were twins because of the meditation I wanted as the opener. 
> 
> Also I should probably be working on the Poly Big Bang (I mean it is with this pairing) (also prompts) but instead I wrote this… oops? 
> 
> Pairing: Anakin/ObiWan/Padme 
> 
> Warnings: labour, summary of childbirth, Obi Wan making assumptions about his relationship without communicating with the other two until the worst possible opportunity

Padme had taken to meditating with him.

He can’t remember exactly when it became habit but he remembered how it started. She had started taking pre-natal classes and Anakin had taken a rapt interest in hearing about them. It was after one of them, when she was talking about the breathing exercises she had to practice that Anakin pointed out it sounded a lot like “the stuff Obi Wan goes on about when he’s trying to tell me how to meditate properly.” Obi Wan admitted that they did seem similar and if Padme so wished he could perhaps give her some pointers (there was no way for her to be a worst student then her husband).

Padme had agreed and soon it had become habit for her to join him while meditating.

It was nice having a chance to spend time with her without Anakin. Despite the fact they were both silent he felt he learnt more about her during those moments then any of the hours spent listening to Anakin gush about her. Plus he could feel her children. Feel both their fluttering presences finalising their forms before they were born into the world. It was an interesting thing to watch and if not for the fact he would never use Anakin and Padme’s children as research subjects something he would of liked to explore.

They sat on the balcony, crossed legged and facing each other. Obi Wan open to the force and Padme trying to maintain her breathing despite the pains that had been bothering all her morning (practice contractions, she had assured him, the children were still two weeks off being due). He couldn’t help but focus on her and because of that felt her waters breaking before she realised what had happened.

“Padme?”

“I think it might be time,” her hand moved to gently cup her stomach and she idly rubbed at it in an attempt to sooth the children who were shifting in reaction to what had happened.

“You’re not due for at least two more weeks,” the words came out before he could think. They had been told the children might come earlier, and were in fact more likely to because of the fact they were twins, but none of them had really taken the concept on board.

“Yes well, I don’t think they particularly care that they’re not due yet,” Padme said as Obi Wan stood and helped her too her feet.

“Right. Well do you want me to gather your things and contact Anakin.” Which was impossible to do seeing as Anakin had still not yet returned from his final mission before taking leave to be with his family (and let the council decide what to do about the ‘chosen one’ having a family).

“I’ll tell the council to tell him to meet us at the hospital when he arrives back.” Anakin was supposed to return that afternoon so as long as nothing had happened to delay him there was still a chance he’d be there to see his children born. It wasn’t the ideal situation but they could make it work.

It was easy to organise the things needed. Padme had spent the past few days packing while Anakin wasn’t around to “distract her”. Really all Obi Wan had to do after he left the instructions with the council was grab the bag and check Padme’s datapad was charged.

Padme changed and he escorted her to the hospital.

“If you and the father would follow me,” the receptionist said after Padme informed her who she was.

“I’m not the father,” he corrected automatically. He wasn’t and had no presumption to be. The children were Anakin and Padme’s and he was content to watch over them but knew he wasn’t going to be their father.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t of assumed.”

“It’s fine,” Padme said and gave Obi Wan a look that was normally reserved for Anakin when he was being particularly petulant. “You said our rooms were that way?”

“Oh, right, yes, follow me,” the receptionist recovered from her fluster and led them through the halls to one of the private birthing suites. “The doctor will be in to check on you shortly.”

“Of course, thank you.” Padme said and the receptionist nodded before taking her leave.

Sure enough the doctor soon came, checked how Padme was progressing then advised they settle down and wait. “I’ll come back during my rounds to check if anything to worry about shows up but for now there isn’t much to do but wait for it to progress itself.”

When he left Obi Wan expected Padme to settle into the bed or onto one of the couches and busy herself with work in order to pass the time. Instead she turned to look at him. “What did you mean you’re not the father?”

“Padme, I am very aware that they are Anakin’s children, not mine.” The math, at least, would tell them that. Obi Wan had been on an extended mission at the time of conception.

“That doesn’t mean you aren’t their father unless… you don’t plan on leaving us do you?” For the most part Padme had not suffered from mood swings throughout her pregnancy but there were still the odd moments where her hormones got the better of her.

“Of course not.” It wasn’t empty words to placate her. He would never leave the two of them, not even if every force in the galaxy tried to make him.

“Good.” She went to say something else but stopped for a contraction. They had gained frequency and power since her waters had broken. They weren’t yet to the pint of being horribly painful but did make her have to stop and wince and breathe through them.

He crossed the small distance between them and pulled her into a hug. She didn’t need the comfort, at least not yet, but it made her feel better, if only slightly, and required no effort on his part.

The contraction passed and Padme pulled away from him slightly so she could stare up at him. “Even after everything we’ve been through you still won’t be their father?”

“It is not about my relationship with you.”

“Then what?” Padme made her way to the bed after stating her demand.

“There are a number of reasons.”

“Then list them because I cannot see any reason why you cannot be their father.”

“Padme, must we do this now? You should be resting.” He would never be able to forgive himself if he caused her unnecessary distress, or worse, complications in her labour.

“Apparently we do. Now come on, we have some hours before the active part of the birth begins. I’m sure that is plenty of time to sort the matter out.” She settled into the bed and patted the side of it indicating that she wanted him to sit next to her. He did as was indicated and she reached out to gently grab his hand. “Well Negotiator? Show me the logic behind your position.”

He was not surprised that his title came out. Padme often used them when she was teasing them, much the same as they liked to remind her that she was a politician. He had a feeling they would be both drawing on their years of experience in deciding the matter.

“They will already have two parents who love them.” In the horrible circumstances that one or both of their parents perishing of course Obi Wan would take the children in as his own but Padme and Anakin were fit and healthy and Obi Wan hoped would stay that way for many years.

“Yes but I don’t see why they can’t have three?”

“I don’t want to take anything away from you and Anakin.”

“You won’t be taking anything away. Obi Wan we want to share this with you.”

“Yes I understand that but there are some things that you and Anakin should have with them alone.”

“And they should have things with you alone. As all children should with all their parents.”

“That’s just it – I’m not their parent.”

“Obi Wan Kenobi. Do you not plan on getting up to them in the middle of the night when they cry?”

“Of course I will.”

“Change them?”

“Of course.” Not that he was looking forward to it but Obi Wan supposed no person ever did.

“Comfort them when they cry?”

“Yes of course.”

“Help me try and stop them from doing reckless stupid things like Anakin?”

“To whatever extend one can convince Anakin’s children not to be like their father.”

“Then you will be their parent. Blood doesn’t really matter; you of all people should know that.” The sentence was cut off by a contraction and the hand holding Obi Wan’s grip tightened. It, like the others, eventually passed and Padme took a couple of seconds to regain herself before continuing. “Now I know you have rebuttal so go on, let’s hear it.”

“Padme we don’t even know if I will be a good parent.” He had grown up within the Jedi Order without any memory of his parents beforehand. He had no experience to draw on in order to know how to deal with the raising of children outside an institute like the Order.

Padme snorted. “I’ve seen you with children. I saw you with Ahsoka. That’s more than most people get before they have children. You will be a fine father.”

“I do not want to confuse the children. They already have Anakin as a father. If I really must have a title I can be their uncle.”

“Nonsense. Anakin will be dad, you will be papa.”

The answer came too quickly to her, too easily. “You’ve already thought about this.”

“Of course I did.” Padme gave him and a look and Obi Wan remembered she had been (unwilling) placed on maternity leave for the last month. For a woman who normally spent her time helping govern the Republic she had more than enough time on her hands to contemplate such things (between her attempts to continue helping govern the Republic to all her colleagues and Anakin’s distress). “Honestly Obi Wan, this isn’t something worth arguing about. You are part of our family and I will not allow you to belittle yourself by not taking the title you deserve.”

She winced at the end of it and her grip on tightened. It was only for a moment though so he doubted it was a contraction, just pain from having over exhorted herself in order to defend her point.

“Alright then. If it is really so important I shall be their papa.” He tested the word on his mouth as he said it and while it still didn’t feel right he was sure he would learn to deal with it.

“Good,” Padme said and he watched her slump against the bed wincing. “Now that that’s sorted could you please go find me the doctor? I think we’re getting close and I really would like something for the pain now.”

He stayed by her side for the birth. Stayed by her side and held her hand and muttered useless encouragements to her (and some hopefully useful advice). He ended up being the first member of their family to hold both Luke and Leia, showing them to their mother to get named.

Anakin arrived an hour after they were born.

“I’ll go get him before he causes a scene,” Obi Wan said, kissing a tired Padme on the forehead as she waved him off.

He met Anakin at the reception and the other man was quick to race over to him looking terrified. “How is she? Is she okay?”

“She’s fine Anakin. So are both your children. If you calm down I will take you up to meet them.” The children would soon learn of their father’s overenthusiastic paranoid and protective nature but Obi Wan was determined to give them a few hours of peace without being disturbed by their father’s signature in distress.

“Go up and see them? They’ve been born? I missed it?” Anakin only became more distressed and guilty at it but Obi Wan was sure if he was in his position he would feel much the same.

“It’s okay Anakin. Padme knows you didn’t intend to miss it and I was with her the whole time.”

There was a second where Obi Wan was sure he had said the wrong thing. Anakin was fine with him joining them in bed but being the one to support Padme through childbirth (and being the first to hold the children) was more intimate and perhaps a barrier Obi Wan was not supposed to cross. The fear vanished when Anakin pulled him into a deep hug. “Thank you. I’m glad at least one of us could be there for her.”

Anakin cupped his face and Obi Wan turned it just in time to make the kiss land on his cheek instead of his lips as aimed. “Yes, well, we should go up so you can meet your children.”

“Our children,” Anakin corrected and Obi Wan just sighed and led him up to the room. He wasn’t about to have the argument all over again. Especially seeing as he had already conceded defeat.


End file.
